1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a disc playback apparatus for reproducing information recorded on a disc having, as main data, digital data including an image data and/or a computer data, recorded sequentially thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A compact disc in the form of an optical disc having audio information recorded thereon and a disc playback apparatus for reproducing the audio information on the compact disc are nowadays very popular. A recent trend is however to use the compact disc as a read-only memory having computer data and/or image data recorded thereon and, for this purpose, a compact disc interactive (CD-I) has been developed. The CD-I is generally considered audio-visual equipment of next generation which can be used for interactive multi-media presentation. The CD-I disc and the CD-I player are discussed in the book "Compact Disc-Interactive A DESIGNER'S OVERVIEW", Philips International, Inc., McGraw-Hill Book Company.
However, such a disc playback apparatus for reproducing computer data and/or image data recorded thereon has a drawback in that, unlike the conventional compact disc player, the playback speed cannot be arbitrarily chosen. While in the conventional compact disc player an accelerated reproduction is accomplished by skipping recorded data, the application of this technique to the reproduction of the computer data and/or the image data would result in a failure of the disc playback apparatus to properly reproduce the data because of some of the data having been skipped.